Tairudan the Destructor
Tairudan the Destructor His skin is Black as Night, grey veins flow throughout his arms and legs. His mouth and eyes grow a molten-orange, signifying the endless, unfathomable rage of a demon. Tairudan is one of the generals of Akoni’s army, housing within him the quadrillion-tailed bijuu, the entity of destruction. Both have attained perfect collaboration, making Tairudan a physically overpowering foe. Background Tairudan is a tough opponent to face, having been borne from the powerful void which separates the Demon and Human realm. As a result, his Ki is not pure, being a mix of Chakra(Physical and Spiritual Energy) and Mantra(Emotions), which is far more potent and condensed, being lax and less limiting. Throughout his life, Tairudan has hungered for battle, constantly training, fighting, and destroying. Since the Bijuu was sealed within him, as a gift from Akoni, his abilities and capabilities have been increased to unimaginable heights, and that was before he mastered control over his tenant(and from there, Ki). Appearance Tairudan has a black, charred body with intricate symbols running throughout. He has sharp claws for hands, and an animal-like face, similar to that of a beast. Transformations Cloak of the Dharma – The power of the bijuu flows within him, taking the form of a mythical beast, its skin is a fiery-orange in this state, with the lines being marked a light blue. Nightmare Form – This state is when he unleashes the Bijuu as a separate entity from himself, followed by draining a massive amount of blood from the armies, gaining their abilities. His skin becomes a plasma purple, and overwhelms his foes with its tenacity, granting him a huge boost. Powers and Abilities Jinchuuriki – Enhanced life span, power supply and immense power. As a result, it is able to access the cloak of the quadrillion-tailed beast, enhancing his attacks. Immortality – Tairudan has a limited form of immortality, in that he can survive with his body chopped up and in pieces. He is immune to pain as a result. Natural Strength – Being borne between the two realms, Tairudan has been gifted with immense strength and durability since birth, being built for combat. Focused Power – Tairudan’s power is focused in all of his attacks, creating a concentrated burst of Chakra which vastly increase his striking power, on top of his Ki(which comes from his beast). Natural Energy Absorption – Tairudan, coming from the void, has an endless thirst for energy. As a result, he has a limited form of absorption for energy attacks. He draws energy similar to a spirit bomb as well. Bone Manipulation – Tairudan is able to manipulate his bones for maximum efficiency, surprising his enemies with one of the most unorthodox fighting styles. Regeneration – Tairudan has a limited form of regeneration, stemming from his link with the Bijuu. This relatively slower regeneration is circumvented by his immortality. Manipulation of Threads – His body is “held” together by black strings. When his body is blasted apart, these strings burst forth from the injured areas and reconnect, making him a tough opponent to destroy. Mastery of Seals – Being a seal master, Tairudan has developed a powerful set of seals which aid him in every battle. Bloodlust Drain – The souls and blood of his enemies are absorbed into him, enhancing his powers and healing his injuries throughout battle. Warp-Rift – Creates a temporal portal which absorbs powerful blasts entirely. As a result, Tairudan doesn’t have to bother. Elemental Seal – Elements are all absorbed by his seals, which convert the energy used into power Illusionist’s Nightmare – Any illusions cast upon him are immediately dispelled. Seal of Debuff – Magic in the area is dispelled when Tairudan wills it so. Seal of Teleport – This seal allows him to teleport anywhere within a 10-mile radius of his body. This ability is faster than even Akoni’s warp-teleport. Techniques Immortal’s Bane - By connecting himself and the enemy via a blood ritual, any injury done to himself would damage his target. Weight-shift - By altering his dimensional properties, he can change his mass to rapidly, either increasing strength or power. He can do this to other objects as well. Eight Gates - When the 8 gates are unleashed, the user will normally die, however with immortality, this will not happen. The Eight Gates increase the user’s energy to unfathomable levels, and as a result, strains the body to its limit. Tailed Beast Cloak – Recovers any damage done by the gates, and adds its own multiplier on top of the 8 Gates. This grants the user access to an ethereal cloak. Lightning Armour – Boosts the user’s synapses to rapid levels, and provides otherworldly durability. This increases his speed and power far beyond his initial levels. Earthen Guardian – Engulfs his body with a thick coating of armour, granting increased durability and strength to the user. Unbridled Defense – He can alter the properties of his own body and slip through dimensions, making him seem like he’s there, except that the attacks being done pass right through him. Hell Stab – The ultimate technique. It is an extreme piercing technique, with the power of the stab being based on the number of fingers being used, the smaller the better. Expansion Technique – Tairudan can change his size at will, granting him greater strength and mass. Demonic Reconstitution – If someone somehow manages to destroy him entirely, he will reconstitute himself one way or another. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Characters Category:Jinchuuriki Category:Demon Category:Magic User